fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NutikTehWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ZoshiX (talk) 14:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Winner! Maroon (♂) attacks with a red needle ( ) with explosive properties. He is a Red Creeper Walker. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 23:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Listen to me, and listen to me DAMN GOOD AND WELL Killing Ethan in a fucking video game is one thing. But when you go and start spilling load after load of personal information about him, then you're the one in fucking fault. Me and PS managed to convince LD to remove the permaban. But you're still going to be banned for one fucking week. And listen to this clearly, you fucking immature cunt. If you EVER, EVER, EVER pull this fucking shit again, then I personally will fucking permaban your sorry, whiny ass to the fucking nethersphere where you will rot forever. And we'll see to it your account gets fucking globally terminated for it, and you'll be locked out of wikia permanently. Get this through your thick fucking skull, because I'm not saying it again. If you have a problem with somebody being annoying or disrespectful, contact us over it. DO NOT GO AND SPILL LARGE AMOUNTS OF PERSONAL FUCKING INFORMATION ABOUT SAID PERSON, YOU UNGRATEFUL, LOWLY, GOD FORSAKEN SWINE. COME BACK AND TRY IT AGAIN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Please Read/Respond Riolu. Dear Riolu617, I apologize deeply about the inconvenience, but you are safe. People don't know your in Portable, they aren't allowed to look in the school and just stare at you, and they can not harm you. I just want you to know that so at least you feel a little bit safer. People have arguments at times, and I notice I over reacted. If you would like, I will do the same for myself, and we can be even. What do you say, can we be friends again? Sincerely, Your old pal, CHASE248Talk no and for the millionth time, its not me they care about, its my identity Couple of things. A) I'm very sure there were no robbers there, the game is for ages 10-16 ish there, not 35. It's barely Violent. They just don't care about a stray identity reveal. Not only but also HOW CAN THEY STEAL YOUR STUFF WITHOUT PASSES OR ANYTHING?! B) They might as well just take someone much closer than you. C) Why are you still worried if it never happened, just stay happy! D) The chance of there being someone evil there is very very VERY low. CHASE248Talk Obviously the user is not interested in communicating with you right now, and I think if you give him some time to settle down you'll get further than if you continue to nag him about it. If you need to talk to him about this personally, I would suggest doing it somewhere where you aren't blocked and have more ways to communicate than your wiki talk page. Just my advice. I'm not irritated or anything, but I would suggest waiting and taking the discussion elsewhere. Talk 02:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but I try to talk to him at school, and he tries to literally AVOID me. I'll leave him alone for a while. CHASE248Talk